


[Podfic] Across The Stars

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU tied into reality/canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prostitution, Sex Work, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: What if your love is meant to be? And what happens if you turn your back on it and try to avoid Fate?Javier learns that there are, in fact, second chances for love, and that Fate will find you even in the most unexpected places. Even if it takes half a galaxy, and nearly half a millennium.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Across the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422595) by [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel). 

> Yes, I am doing this. We'll see how far I get and how long it is going to take, but I am excited about the prospect of a podfic. I have linked to the text of the story in several places. 
> 
> This fic (and subsequently the podfic) was inspired by Mother_North's [among the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137655), so make sure to check it out.

**Title:** Across The Stars

**Author:** estriel

**Reader:** estriel

**Text:** [Across The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422595/chapters/46222438)

**Length:** 13:39 (this chapter)

**Link:** [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zmdifav17qahfy1/Across-The-Stars-Chapter1-Prologue.mp3/file)


	2. Into The Abyss

**Title:** Across The Stars

**Author:** estriel

**Reader:** estriel

**Text:** [Across The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422595/chapters/46320322)

**Length:** 15:21 (this chapter)

**Link:** [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4tquot69qabl4xi/Across-The-Stars-Chapter2-Into-The-Abyss.mp3/file)


End file.
